


Ezt éld túl!

by Lurco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Character Death, Demons, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, hell is a different dimension, killing game
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurco/pseuds/Lurco
Summary: „Nem engedem, hogy ilyen kis senkik végezzenek velem. Ilyen szánalmas lények…”Már megint kezdődik, újra előtör. Ez a sötétség a lelkem legmélyéből fakad, ebben biztos vagyok. Csak azt nem értem, miért, hogyan. Néha félek magamtól, ezektől a zabolázatlan nyers érzésektől…mégis, teljesnek érzem magam ezekkel az érzésekkel. Helyesnek, igaznak tűnnek.





	Ezt éld túl!

Sötétség, lágy és megnyugtató. Mintha egy tenger hullámai ringatnának, békés. Majd fény tör a sötétségbe, éles-bántó, fájdalmas. A tudatom visszatér oda ahová való, ébrenlét, hogy gyűlöllek. Hisz minden egyes pillanatban éreznem kell, hogy valami rossz…valamit nagyon elkúrtak velem kapcsolatban az égiek, vagy valaki más. Kinyitom a szemem, de azonnal meg is bánom, mintha ezer apró tű döfne beléjük. Sűrű pislogás közepette elérem, hogy láthassam a környezetem. Ami azt illeti ezért a látványért megérte küzdeni. Hatalmas, kupola szerű mennyezet díszes freskóiban gyönyörködhetek. Az úgymond szokásos téma, menny és pokol csatája. Részletek mindegyik világból és ami azt illeti elég élethű ahogy egy angyal egy démonféle bőrét nyúzza le, gyönyörű arcán földöntúli mosollyal. Vagy egy másik részleten egy angyal szárnyait tövestül tépik ki. Egy kissé véres, de mindenképpen hatásos. Ráadásul akárki is festette egy zseni volt az tuti. Megpróbálok visszaemlékezni hol voltam mielőtt ide kerültem volna. Na, de hol is van az az „itt”?Na mindegy, ezen ráérek később is agyalni. Megpróbálok felülni, ezaz, teljes siker! Arcomba zúduló hajam hátrafésülném, de a jobb kezem súly húzza le. Mi a fene?! Csecse kis karperec függ a csuklómon, de a rendőrségi fajtából. Ám a legszebb az egészben, hogy a másik végén is van valaki. Huszonéves, feltűnően öltözött, hidrogénezett fejű csaj. Remek! Ez már rosszul kezdődik! Mihez kezdek egy vinnyogó, picsogó ribanccal akármi is legyen ez az egész?! Ahogy a tekintetem végigpásztázza a termet - akarom mondani csak pásztázná, mivel nehéz fekete függönyök osztják fel az egész teret, így csak azt a szeletét látom ahol vagyok. Mellesleg az üvegkalitka sem bizalomgerjesztő amiben jelenleg csücsülök. Na jó, vissza a fősodorba. Már-már füstöl a fejem amikor bevillan. Hát persze, a bátyámnál voltam, vele és a családjával töltöttem a hétvégét! Alig egy hete jött meg Belronból - igen, megy ez – ott szolgált fél évig. A zavargások miatt küldték oda őt és a csapatát. Hirtelen a bakancsomhoz kapok, ahogy eszembe jut Zack ajándéka, meg van. Oké, ezek szerint nem kutattak át. Na még egyszer, Liliék meghívtak, hogy töltsem velük a hétvégét, tök jól elvoltunk és…igen, most volt Zack fiának Matthewnek a születésnapja is. Anyám, rég zabáltam ennyi sütit egyszerre! Hétfőn Zack kivitt a reptérre és adta oda az ajándékom. Mindig hozott nekem valami ajcsit amikor megjött valamelyik kiküldetése után. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ezek az ajándékok nem igazán voltak legálisak és eléggé veszélyes volt valamennyi. Pontosan csak ezért adta oda miután elhagytuk a házukat, Lili minden alkalommal kitért a hitéből, ha meglátta mit kaptam. Jót nevettünk és megígértem, hogy hamar eljövök megint. A repülőúton nem történt semmi, végig aludtam az egészet. Hazafelé tartottam már a kocsival, sőt a bekötőutat is elhagytam amikor…egyszerűen képszakadás és itt ébredtem. Mi a fene?!

\----------------------------------------- X ------------------------------------------

Az elsötétített szobában monitorok tucatjai. Különböző szögekből mutatva a báltermet a kastély folyosóit, szobáit. Előttük bőrfotelben kényelmesen elhelyezkedve ül Alloien Nagyúr az Alvilág déli területeinek Hercege. Hogy mit keres itt a Földön az emberek között? Az igazság csupán annyi, hogy még mindig dühös az ellene elkövetett igazságtalanság miatt, hiába az eltelt évszázadok, tombolhatnékja van minden alkalommal, ha eszébe jut a vérlázító árulás. A saját fajtája miatt került ebbe a nyomorúságos, dühítő, és legfőképp unalmas helyzetbe. Elvették tőle a legfontosabbat, azt aki képes volt megnyugtatni, elaltatni a bensőjét marcangoló szörnyet. Ezek voltak Ők egymásnak…a béke szigete. Századokon keresztül tombolt az Alvilágban, háborúkat robbantott ki, pusztán, hogy idegesítse a Hatalmasokat, pedig örülhettek volna, hogy miután egymásra találtak mindketten lenyugodtak. Nem törődtek az Udvari intrikákkal, hatalmi játékokkal. Ha hívták őket hadba vonultak, irtották a tollashátúakat, de a fegyverszünet megkötése után századokkal valaki orvtámadást intézett az együgyű tollasok ellen. Mire felocsúdtak rájuk verték az egészet, Fenrist örök rabságra ítélték öt pedig száműzték a kietlen déli vidékekre, ahol semmi nincs csak halál, szenvedés, őrület és magány, a Pokol legsötétebb bugyrába. Csak a leghűségesebbek tartottak vele, sok áruló akadt a tulajdon emberei között, akik elfordultak tőle amikor a Hatalmasok megkegyelmeztek azoknak akik elhagyják öt. Ugyanígy Fenris emberei között is. Bár meglepődött amikor a”Letum cortina”a „Halál köre” felesküdött neki Fenris távollétének idejére…ami, ha a Hatalmasokon múlik az örökkévalóság. Sokáig tartott mire lakhatóvá tette azt a vidéket, nagyon sokáig és fittyet hányva a törékeny szerződésen alapuló békére a mai napig ölte az angyalokat. Kitaszított lévén nem vette magára ezt a képmutató, semmirevaló firkálmányt. Még hatalmasabb lett a századok folyamán, az örület és a düh táplálta. Elvették tőle a „Solus”-át, az „Egyetlen”-ét. Lucifer pedig jóváhagyta! Az átkozott és volt pofája „Evasio”-t ajánlani! A féreg! Ilyen kegyetlen és lehetetlen dolgot….ha kettejüknek közös gyermeke születik Fenris kiszabadul. Az angyalok utolsó kikötése az volt, hogy Fenris az északi hegyek legmagasabb pontján legyen bebörtönözve, míg én a déli pokol legtávolabbi végébe lettem száműzve. Ami azt jelenti, hogy le kellene rohannia az egész Alvilágot. Sem testben sem lélekben, de még telepatikus úton sem lehettek egymáshoz közel. A saját fajtája tette ezt vele, mondván teljesíteni kell az angyalok követeléseit, hogy vonjanak valakit felelősségre a támadásért! Nevetséges! Akkoriban nem engedhettek meg maguknak nyílt háborút, ahogy most sem és az angyalok az Ő Légióikat félték a legjobban. Evasio…hát persze! Arcul csapása ez mindkettejüknek…soha sem…soha…. Párszáz évente, unalmas óráiban a Földet rótta, játszott a halandókkal az életükkel a halálukkal. Nem valami érdekfeszítő játék, de unatkozott. De ezúttal valami furcsa előérzettel lépte át a világok kapuját és ez a különös érzés nem múlt el most sem, sőt, minden pillanattal erősebb lesz.  
\- Nagyuram.  
\- Igen? – oda sem pillant a megjelenő férfira.  
\- Minden előkészület megtörtént.  
\- Rendben, kezdünk amint felébredtek.  
\- Igenis Nagyuram.  
Ebben a pillanatban elkezd villogni az egyik monitor feletti jelző, a mozgásérzékelő. Mindketten oda pillantanak. A Nagyúr tekintete megrebben, pupillái kitágulnak. Gusyon tarkóján égnek állnak a pihék ahogy a Herceg ereje pillanatról pillanatra növekszik.  
\- Ki ez?  
\- Uram?  
\- Azt kérdeztem ki ez a lány?  
\- Csak egy a kiválasztott játékosok közül ugyanúgy mint mindig.  
\- Hmm… - szokatlan, hogy valaki idő előtt felébredjen. Halovány, kegyetlen mosoly kúszik a szépen metszett ajkakra. Érdemes lesz rá figyelni, valami nem stimmel a lánnyal. Talán egy boszorkány vagy nephilim, esetleg valami más ivadék? Lássuk.  
\- Rendben. kezdhetjük a játékot.

\------------------------------------------- X -------------------------------------------

Kezd uncsi lenni a dolog, már vagy húsz perce ücsörgök itt anélkül, hogy történt volna valami. Egy apró rántás a csuklómon. Úgy tűnik Barbie is felébred lassan. Függönysuhogás vonja el a figyelmem, mintha csak színházban lennék. Eltűnik a takarást biztosító nehéz anyag és teljes pompájában tárul elém a bálterem – nem lehet más. Hét üvegkalitkát számolok össze a miénkkel együtt, mindegyikben két-két ébredező emberkével. A párok vegyesek, van egy néger srác plusz egy helyre ázsiai fickó aztán két csaj együtt…anyukám priznicelj! Az ott egy Lolita?! Akkor, huhh, csecse nagydarab szöszke pasas aprótermetű, talán mongol csajjal és ohh,..hosszú hajú indián fickó a tipikus „szép lány a szomszédból” típusú macával. Hoppá, indiánnak van egy testvére is, hozzá egy vörös, szeplősképű IRA-s, robbantgatós srác van bilincselve. Az utolsó pár pedig…anyád! Ránézésre is öt év felfüggesztett, de lehetőleg kötélen! Tipikus vadállat, vizenyős kék szempár, kefefrizura mint a seregben, bár kizártnak tartom, hogy bármelyik pszichológiai teszten átmenne!Terepszínű hacuka, bikanyak,felpumpált izmok. Jesszus, ez tuti rajt maradt valami cuccon, egyfolytában zizeg a fickó, meg ahogy ide bámul az se jobb. Biztos tetszik neki Barbie tangája. Mit ne mondjak a hozzá láncolt alak se bizalomgerjesztőbb, rágcsálóképű ragyás fickó. Fúj! Jobb volt a függönyökkel! Remek, úgy tűnik mindenki felébredt.  
\- Úristen,Úristeeen! Hol vagyok?! Mi történt?! – Barbie is. Ultrahangon víjjog és azt a tetves karperecet rángatja. Basszus!  
\- Hé! Így nem marad bőr a csuklómon! – förmedek rá és rántom magam felé a kezem.  
\- Ahh…ez fáj! Hagyd abba, mégis mi a fene ez itt? Hol vagyunk?  
\- Passzpiros, de egy pillanatra, ha visszaadnád a kezem… - éljen a bőrdzseki. Hála az isteneknek nem szorították meg nagyon a karperecet, pont be tudom gyűrni a dzsekim a karkötő és a bőröm közé. Így már nem nyúzza le a bőröm, ha Barbie rángatni kezd - …köszike.   
\- Mit keresünk itt? Mi ez az egész? – jesszusom, hogy nem bír eldugulni!  
\- Mint már mondtam volt halvány lilám sincs, de most, hogy mindenki felébredt szerintem hamarosan megjelenik a vendéglátónk is.  
\- Vendéglátó? Szar a humorod hugi! Méghogy vendéglátó…  
Nemes egyszerűséggel figyelmen kívül hagyom Barbie-t, jobb lesz mindkettőnknek. Nem tudom miért, de a tekintetem minduntalan az indián testvérpár felé kalandozik. Úgy tűnik nem ejtették őket a fejükre, sejtik, hogy ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni. Az idősebbiknél van egy kis bibi, a csaj sírógörcsöt kapott, nem lesz könnyű vele. Barbie-ra pillantok, tűsarkú és miniszoknya…na, de vele se. Újra az indiánokra nézek. de ezúttal a fiatalabbikon időzik tekintetem, két maximum három év lehet köztük. Mintha csak tudná, hogy öt figyelem egyenesen a szemembe néz. A szája körüli feszült ráncok árulkodnak, úgy tűnik nem igazán kedveli a „társát”. Na ezzel nem vagy egyedül. A kinyíló duplaszárnyú ajtó nyikorgására mindenki felkapja a fejét. Magas, lezserül elegáns, napszöke férfi lép a terembe. A violaszín szemek briliánsként ragyognak – biztos kontaktlencse –ajkán könnyed félmosoly. Hangja mély és lágy ahogy megszólal.  
\- Jó estét Hölgyeim és Uraim! Üdvözlöm Önöket a Pandemoniumban!  
Néhány kalitban kitör a káosz, kiabálnak az üveget csépelik, véleményem szerint tök fölöslegesen.  
\- Kérem, kérem, nyugodjanak meg. Azonnal elmagyarázok mindent, ami pedig a kiabálást illeti nyugodtan abba hagyhatják ugyanis hangszigetelt a kalitka. Egyenlőre csak önök hallanak engem, de ha mindenki jól viseli magát válaszolok a kérdéseikre.  
Döbbent mozdulatlanság fogadja a jóképű – mert igen is piszok jóképű a pasas – közlendőjét.  
\- Nos, önöket teljesen véletlenszerűen választották ki a világ különböző pontjairól, hogy részt vegyenek ebben a játékban. Bizonyára kíváncsiak miféle játék ez. Kérem szépen a játék neve „ Maradj életben!”   
Újabb pánikroham és sírógörcs a kalitkákban. Na nem mindegyikben, a sorozatgyilkos forma fickó úgy vigyorog mint akinek egy napra tették a szülinapját a karácsonyt, szilvesztert és bejelentették, hogy holnap lesz. Remek, igazán remek. Egy pszichopatával mögöttem egy Barbie-val az oldalamon, igazán remek kilátások. Barbie, ami azt illeti, ha rajtam múlik az első körben kinyiffansz. Semmi szükségem egy holtsúlyra.  
\- Biztosan mindenki megismerkedett már a társával is. Remélem jól kijönnek majd egymással, mert, ha netán az jutott volna eszükbe, hogy megszabadulnak tőlük, nos ebben az esetben automatikusan kiesnek. Remélem értik mire gondolok. – Franc, a szőke ribanc tűsarkakon fog utánam billegni? Akár most főbe is lőhetsz babám. – Biztosak lehetnek benne, hogy tudni fogjuk, ha valaki ilyesmire vetemedne ugyanis az egész kastélyt megfigyelés alatt tartjuk. – aha, szóval te vagy a kifutófiú, de akkor hol a bábmester? – A játék célja, hogy kijussanak a kastélyból és eljussanak az erdőben lévő szökőkúthoz. A kastélyból csupán két kijáraton távozhatnak.   
Megjelenik egy holografikus kivetítőn vagy min az épület 3D-s rajza.  
\- A két villogó pont jelzi a kijáratok helyét. Mindkettő a kastély északi részén található. Az egyik a földszinten van a másik az elsö emeleten, feljebbröl már nemigen élnének túl egy ugrást, ugye? – mosolyodik el negédesen, ekkor újabb pontok, ezúttal kékek, vagy egy tucat, jelenik meg – Önök jelenleg itt tartózkodnak. Öt perces eltéréssel elengedjük a párokat, onnantól már minden önökön múlik. Majd el felejtettem, a játéknak csak egy győztese lehet. A nyereménye pedig 1 millió dollár és természetesen az élete. – hiszi a piszi vigyori – Azt hiszem ennyi, jöhetnek a kérdések. – csak egy csettintés és máris hangzavar van.  
\- Miért csinálják ezt velünk? – sírja egy hang – Hé, muksókám, fegyvereket nem is kapunk? Tán úgy törjem el mindenki nyakát? – érces, fülbántó röhögés követi a kérdést – Kérem, kérem haza akarok menni! – Nem, nem, nem… - zsolozsmázza egy hang, majd újra elnémul a társaság.  
\- Na, de kérem. Egyszerre csak egy kérdés. Bár a fegyverekkel kapcsolatos kérdésre a válasz, igen. Természetesen nem várjuk el önöktől, hogy segédeszközök nélkül kelljen harcolniuk. De erre még visszatérünk. Más kérdés?  
Az idősebbik indián srác közelebb lép az üveghez, de vigyáz, hogy a kis partnerét ne cibálja-  
\- Ah, egy higgadt fiatalember – mosolyog gúnyosan – halljuk.   
\- Miért? – a szőke pubi tettetett értetlenséggel kérdez vissza – Mit miért?  
\- Miért csinálja ezt? Mi értelme van?  
\- Értelme? A játék célja az élvezet, látni hogyan törik magukat az életben maradásért, védelmezik a nőket a gyengébbet. De jobb, ha tudja, hogy a kapzsiság ölési vágy, hogyan szorítja háttérbe az életösztönt. Hogyan árulják el egymást a vérben összekovácsolódott párosok. Láttam már, hogyan lőtte le szemrebbenés nélkül a társát egy ilyen helyes kis hölgyike – int az indián mellett térdelő még mindig zokogó lányra – aki kisírt szemekkel futotta végig a pályát, végig védelmezni kellett. Majd a célvonalban egyszerűen BUMMM,és az volt a nem mindegy, hogy még ki is kezdett velem – neveti el magát. Hát igen van abban valami amit mond.  
A néger srác lép az üveghez és a társa követi. Halk recsegés és már hallhatjuk is.  
\- Ezek szerint nem ez az első ilyen játék, miért nem hallottunk még ilyesmiről?   
\- Nem hallott eltűnt emberekről akik soha többé nem kerültek elő? – kérdez vissza.  
\- És a győztesek? Nehezen hiszem el, hogy sohasem fecsegtek…  
\- Oh, tudja nagyon meggyőzőek tudunk lenni, ha arról van szó.   
\- El tudom képzelni – válaszol a fekete fickó.  
\- A győztes tényleg…tényleg életben marad? – a női páros egyik tagja a kérdező.  
\- Pontosan és kap mellé még 1 millió dollárt, mondjuk úgy fájdalomdíj gyanánt – a hajas baba és a Lolita újra sírógörcsöt kapnak. Egy undorodó fintor kíséretében megszűnik a hang a két ketrecből.  
\- Visszatérve a fegyverekre. Ha a lábukhoz tekintenek látni fognak egy acéllemezes ajtót, ha jelzek ez kinyílik. A benne lévő táskában találnak fegyvereket. Természetesen nincs köztük két egyforma így, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy érdekesebb lesz a játék. Ha kinyílik az ajtó 3 percük lesz, hogy kivegyék a táskát. A 3 perc letelte után az ajtó bezárul s akinek nem sikerül megszereznie, hát az a páros hoppon marad. Gondolom tudják, hogy ez jelentősen rontaná a túlélési esélyeiket – újra a bájmosoly – Hölgyek – Urak az óra…indul.  
A kalitban megjelenik egy digitális óra, villódzik a vörös szín, ahogy visszaszámlál. Hátrálnunk kell néhány lépést ahogy kinyílik az ajtó, alatta üveglap. Megláthatjuk a táskát amin – túl egyszerű is lenne, ha csak kikapjuk a tatyót és kész – egy gyönyörű királykobra csücsül. Barbie belekezd egy áriába, de egy rántással elhallgattatom. Felpillantok a bájgúnárra aki, hogy is lehetne másképp, elbüvölöen mosolyog. Vicsorgok mint valami veszett kutya majd Barbie-hoz fordulok.   
\- Berúgom az üveget szóval ne visíts, ha el akarom érni a táskát olyan közel kell jönnöd amennyire csak tudsz, érted?  
\- Megbolondultál?! Én ugyan a közelébe nem megyek annak a dögnek!  
\- Oh, igazán, inkább maradsz fegyver nélkül ellene?! – mutatok a baltafejű ipsére.   
Barbie szemei enyhén szólva kigúvadnak és csak veszett bólogatással válaszol. Egyszerű a képlet, lendít és rúg, elfordítom a fejem amikor az acélbetétes bakancs sarka az üvegnek csapódik. A rúgás ereje végigfut a lábamon, az üveg először ellenáll aztán darabokra törik. Érzem ahogy a vádlimon végigszánt egy-két szilánk, de hála a bakancsomnak nem esik komolyabb bajom. Amikor lenézek látom, hogy a kígyó egy nagyobb üveglap alá szorult, sőt, meg is vágta. Örült mód tekereg, de a lap súlya még lenn tartja a fejét. Mázli! Itt az idő, most vagy soha! Alig fél méter mély lehet az egész, na de, ha valaki még bent áll amikor csukódik az acéllemez, hát akkor…aucs van. Felpillantok az órára, kicsit több mint másfél perc, hajrá. Nagyot dobbantva érek földet, egyik lábam a talajon a másik alatt a hüllő tekereg. Kétkezes lenne a meló…sajnálom szegény jószágot amikor Zack ajándékáért nyúlok, de nem fogok itt megdögleni. Egy nyisszantás pont a bakancsom orránál és halott is szegény pára. Rámarkolok a tatyóra és szinte kiröppenek a lyukból, tényleg igaz lehet, hogy az adrenalin szárnyakat ad. Ahogy visszanézek már csapódik is össze az acéllemez. Ez megvolt, eldobom a sárnehéz koffert és lezuttyanok az előbbi helyemre. Barbie már vetné is rá magát, amikor alig 5 centire az orrától döndül rajta a bakancsom.  
\- Most felejtsd el, de nagyon sürgősen. – viccel velem a buta ribanc?!   
\- Ne már! Miért lenne neked több jogod elöbb választani mint nekem?! –   
visítja a fülembe, szabad kezével a szemem felé kapva. Lent tartom a jobb kezem így ö sem tud semmit csinálni a ballal, viszont ráfaragtál kisanyám, félig-meddig kétkezes vagyok. Elkapom a hüvelykujját és addig feszítem amíg az elsö könnycseppek kibuggyannak a szeme sarkából.   
\- Azért ribanc, mert én mentem le a táskáért. – hevesen bólogatni kezd mire ellököm a kezét. Hülye kurva, még egy ilyen és kap egy istenes maflást. Ha már témánál vagyunk, a fejszefejű pont most tekert le egy jó nagyot a társának.  
\- Úgy tűnik az első feladatot mindenki sikerrel vette, akkor mondom is a táskák nyitó kódját. – sikerrel?! Ahogy én látom Lolitáéknál valami megcsípte-harapta a másik lányt – A kód pedig 61 25 73 45 . Remélem mindenki megjegyezte. Szaporán, szaporán! Lássuk kinek mi jutott! –  
és még tapsikol is, legszívesebben letépném a szépfiú tökeit. De igaza van, lássuk miből élünk. Beütöm a számot, kattan a zár. tárulj szezám, és….BINGÓ! Ezt már szeretem, egy Desert Eagle S3 és egy Challanger nyílpuska. Van némi elönye, ha az ember bátyja katona és imádja tanítgatni a kishúgát. Nézzük mi van még itt, 5 tartalék tár és egy kis doboz löszer. Mamám, túl szép, hogy igaz legyen, még pisztolytáska is van!   
\- Én akarom a stukkert, nekem szabad a jobb kezem és… - benne akad a szó ahogy pontosan a homloka közepére célzok és kibiztosítom a csecse stukit. Tátog mint a partra vetett hal.  
\- Ne…nem teheted, meghalsz te is, ha…ha most megölsz – dadogja.  
\- Hidd el rohadt nagy a kísértés, egyébként kétlem, hogy tudnál vele bánni, ja és kétkezes vagyok ne aggódj – mosolygok rá elbűvölően – Tiéd a nyílpuska, óvatosan, ha kérhetem. Még valami, ha ne adj isten valami olyasmi fordulna meg a fejedben, hogy úgysem halok bele, ha ezekből kapok egyet…előre szólok nem érdekel a játék, leszarom, ha utána kinyírnak. Szétloccsantom az agyonhidrogénezett fejedet. Érthető voltam?!  
\- Igen, igen…  
\- Akkor jó… - egy kissé fennakadnak a szemeim amikor a többi üvegkalitka felé nézek.   
Egy íj meg egy franciakulcs van az indiánnál meg a vörösnél, úgy tünik Winnetou örül az íjnak, ezek szerint tud vele bánni. Lássuk csak egy Walther PP meg egy…csúzli? Tényleg az, örülhet az idősebbik indián ö legalább pisztolyt kapott, bár ahogy elnézem nincs sok tartalék tár. Lolita és rockercsaj…baba, egy vadászkés és egy számszeríj. Csoki srác és japán fiú… ez most valami hülye vicc?! Az egy nuncsaku? Az isteneknek undorító humoruk van! A szöszi és a mongol egy vascsővel és egy éjjellátóval büszkélkedhet, ez is több a semminél. Aztán egy sóhaj kíséretében koppan a fejem az üveglapon. Kurvajó! Nekem van egy kis mázlim, ok, na de annak a pszichopata állatnak miért? Egy .45-ös Colt, a patkányképűnél meg egy .357-es Magnum. Most tényleg mindkettőnél lőfegyver van?! remek, jobb nem is lehetne.  
\- Remélem mindenki megbarátkozott a fegyverével ugyanis mindjárt kezdődik az ajtónyitás. Ha megbocsátanak, én most vissza is vonulok. Mindenkinek jó szórakozást.  
Gyáva féreg, milyen szép lyukat szaggatna a fejedbe ez a Desert Eagle. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudom magamra aggatom az övet a tokkal, az erre kialakított részekbe tűzöm a tartalék tárakat. A lőszert a dobozzal együtt a felvarrt zsebbe teszem. Kezem melegét máris átvette az eddig hüvös fém, ok, részemröl indulhatunk. Barbie is ügyesen felvette a nyílvesszökkel teli tegezt a derekára – miután megmutattam neki, hogy kell – kezében a nyílpuska.  
\- Hölgyeim és Uraim az elsö pár legyen a…2-es. Úgy vélem nem árthat nekik egy kis elöny. – a szöszke csávó és a mongol kióvakodnak a kalitból, a terem közepétöl pedig már sprintelnek. A srác szinte feltépi az ajtót és kiszáguldanak a teremböl.  
\- Szép rajt, igazán, a gyorsaság sokat számít. A második páros legyen az 5-ös. – milyen cuki, elöre engedik azokat akiknél nincs löfegyver. – Haladjunk tovább…6-os. – a fiatalabb indián és az IRA szökevény jönnek. Ahogy elhaladnak a kalitkánk elött egy pillanatra összeér a tekintetünk. Aranyszín lobbanást vélek látni a szürke szemekben, de ez csak a fények játéka. Ilyen nincs, mégis addig figyelem a széles hátat míg el nem nyeli a sötétség.  
\- Tovább-tovább, a következő az 1-es. – a másik indián, és lejátszódik ugyanaz, ott van az aranyszínű szikra a szemében ahogy rám néz miközben a porcelán babácskát átkarolva elsiet előttem. Ez meg mégis mi a fene?   
\- 3-as. – Lolitáék tiplizhetnek. Futás közben egyszer csak elvágódik a rocker csaj magával rántva a társát is. Köhög, már-már fuldoklik ahogy Lolita segítségével talpra küszködi magát. Ők is eltűnnek az ajtószárnyak mögött.   
\- 4-es. – kinyílik a pszicho páros ajtaja. Remek, sereghajtók leszünk. A többiekkel ellentétben ők nem sietnek, pontosabban a kefehajú rambó utánzat nem siet. Szépen komótosan sétálnak át a termen és megállnak előttünk. Egyenesen a szemébe tudok nézni pedig 40-50 centis talapzaton állunk. Szép nagy drabális barom. A reakciómat figyeli, bátyuskám, ez mutogatja magát! Nekem! Beteges vigyor terül el a képén.  
\- Várni fogok rád szépségem. – Undorító! Végig nyalja a száját ahogy lentről felfelé végigmér majd kislattyog a teremből. Basszameg! Basszameg! Miért mindig én?! Eltelik egy kis idő mielőtt újra megszólal a ficsúr.  
\- Hölgyeim, jó szórakozást. 7-es. – Nyílik a mi ajtónk is, de mielött Barbie kiléphetne megállítom – Ezt komolyan gondoltad? – nézek a majd 10 centis sarkú topánkára.  
\- Menj a francba! – válaszol kedvesen, de lerúgja a topogóit.  
Akkor hát indulás!

\-------------------------------------------- X -----------------------------------------

Ez a lány, valami nem stimmel. A lelke különös sötét fényt áraszt. Tudni akarom ez, hogy lehetséges. Hogy lehetséges, hogy egy emberi testben egy démoni lélek lakozik. Szinte már biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez az igazság. De ez nonszensz, egy gyenge emberi test sohasem tudná elviselni egy démoni lélek erejét, ez csakis azt jelentheti, hogy a lélek el van nyomva. Valószínüleg egy pecsét van a lelkén ami megakadályozza, hogy szétszaggassa ezt a testet.  
\- Gusyon.   
\- Igen Uram.  
\- Azt akarom, hogy figyeld a lányt.  
\- Igenis.  
\- Mindenről tudni akarok.  
\- Uram?  
\- Vesd be a képességeid, tudni akarom milyen változások mennek végbe a lelkében a játék folyamán. Elvégre te vagy ebben a legjobb.  
\- Igen Uram.  
\- Elmehetsz.  
Gusyon egy szempillantás alatt köddé foszlik, helyes. Minél jobban koncentrálok a lányra, annál biztosabb vagyok a feltevésemben. Ennek a gyermeknek a lelke nem emberi.

\------------------------------------------- X --------------------------------------------

Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogom ezt túlélni, de muszáj lesz.   
„Nem engedem, hogy ilyen kis senkik végezzenek velem. Ilyen szánalmas lények…”  
Már megint kezdődik, újra előtör. Ez a sötétség a lelkem legmélyéből fakad, ebben biztos vagyok. Csak azt nem értem, miért, hogyan. Néha félek magamtól, ezektől a zabolázatlan nyers érzésektől…mégis, teljesnek érzem magam ezekkel az érzésekkel. Helyesnek, igaznak tűnnek.   
A falak mentén haladunk előre, mögöttem Barbie lélegzetvételei fülsértően hangosnak tűnnek. Pattanásig feszült idegekkel, egyszerre mindenre próbálok figyelni. Mintha az érzékeim kiteljesedtek volna, nem csupán érzem, látom a következő fordulót. Mintha csak egy szonár lennék, egyszerűen tudom, hogy a folyosó végén egy tágas tér vár ránk. Ujjaim a vaskos kilincsre fonódnak, meg sem nagyon lepődöm ahogy a résen kilesve egy aula tárul elém. Két lehetőségünk van, ugyanez a fal mentén osonás vagy sprintelünk. Neki vetem a hátam az ajtó mellett a falnak a szőke démon kérdőn néz rám. Felvázolom neki a helyzetet, Barbie csak egy mondattal válaszol.  
\- Országos futóbajnok voltam gimiben. – oké, akkor futunk.   
Résnyire nyitom az ajtót, némán, tátogva számolunk együtt. 3-nál feltépem az ajtót és repülőrajttal indítunk. Amint átlépem a küszöböt tudom, hogy tényleg gyorsnak kell lennünk. Alig érünk el a terem közepéhez amikor felhangzik az elsö lövés. A szívem örült táncot jár. Újra és újra felhangzik a fegyver, de csak a márványpadló szenved sérüléseket. A túloldalon szinte berobbanunk az ajtón, faszilánkok peregnek a hajamba. Barbie azonnal becsapja mögöttünk az ajtót csak sajna ez nem fogja feltartóztatni az üldözőinket.   
\- El kell torlaszolnunk az ajtót – kiáltom – most!   
\- Aha, jó ötlet, de mégis mivel?! – kaffant vissza Barbie. Tekintetem ide-oda cikázik. A fogas! Meg a komód! – Gyere! – rántom magammal, először tiltakozna, de ö is észre veszi, tömör fémből van. Tökéletes lesz. Éppen hogy sikerül keresztben a kilincs alá ékelnünk amikor nagyot döndül az ajtó. Barbie felsikoltana,de rögtön betapasztom a száját. Tekintetem a komódszerű szekrényre villan, Barbie szeme követi a pillantásom. Megérti és bólint. Alig bírjuk megmozdítani a dögöt, de végül sikerül odaszenvednünk az ajtó elé. Nem várjuk meg mi történik, futunk tovább. Jó néhány folyosóval arrébb lassítunk csak le, basszus ez meredek volt. A vér dübörgésén a fülemben a fújtató lélegzetvételeinken kívül nem hallok semmit. Lassacskán lecsillapodik a szívverésem a légzésem. Már indulnánk tovább, de egyszerre torpanunk meg . Tölünk jobbra…hangok. Összenézünk szöszivel, ö csak a fejét rázza, meglengetem a Desert Eagle-t mire szemforgatva bólint. Közelebb surranunk az ajtóhoz, fülem a fára tapasztom, halk beszélgetés foszlányait hallom, de nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne melyik páros az. Lövés dördül mögöttünk, midketten felkapjuk a fejünket, bentröl pedig már csak sírás hallatszik. Barbie megragadja a vállam és maga felé fordít.  
\- Húzzunk innen a francba! – sziszegi az arcomba. Lerázom magamról a kezét és benyitok. A Lolita és a rockercsaj, tényleg megmarhatta valami, ráng az egész teste, elkékülö szájából hab bugyog az állára, mint valami veszett kutya.Lolitácska ölében nyuhszik a feje, méreg rángatja a testét miközben a másik lány könnyei patakzanak az arcára. A fodros szoknyás lány rám emeli könnyáztatta tekintetét, hangtalanul csupán artikulálva szól „Kérlek”. Tudom mit akar tölem. A DE hangja fülsüketítö ebben a kis helyiségben. Lolita arcán mosoly, Barbie dermedten áll mellettem.  
\- Szörnyeteg. – hangzik mögöttünk a kiáltás. Brutális erö rántja lefelé a jobb karom, Barbie-val úgy össze koccan a fejünk, hogy egy pillanatra megszédülök és elterülünk a padlón. Amikor felpillantok a fiatalabb indián arca, vádló tekintete villan felém. A vörös újra lendíti a franciakulcsot, lerántom a fejem. A nehéz fém centiméterekre húz el a fejem felett, meglebegteti a hajam. Reflexszerűen rúgok, egyenesen a térdkalácsra, hangos reccsenés és fájdalomordítás jelzi a találatot. A szeplősképű elvágódik, magával rántva a fiatal rézbőrűt. Nagyot csattan az íja a padlón, szinte ugyanebben a pillanatban talpra is kecmergünk Barbie-val. Nagyot rúgok az íjba, messze szánkázik.   
\- Tűnjünk innen – morgok Barbie-ra, hasogat a fejem. Kezem a halántékomhoz rebben, mikor visszahúzom vér vöröslik az ujjaimon. A pillanat egy tört részéig kegyetlen, gyilkos düh lobban elmémre. Észre sem veszem, hogy emelkedik a karom, kezemben a DE, ujjam a ravaszon ám a rézbőrű hangja megállít.  
\- Szörnyeteg. – hangja torokból feltörő morgás csupán, szemeiben sárga lángok táncolnak. Meghőkölök a hangjából áradó gyűlölettől, megdöbbenek, majd a düh újult erővel tör fel. Mi jogon…mi jogon ítél el?! Semmit nem tud! Semmit! Dühömmel együtt a hangom is feltámad.  
\- Mégis mit tudsz te?! – förmedek rá – Ostoba! Hagytam volna itt öket? – dühöm lángjai elmém mardossák – Nézz rájuk! – keményen rúgok a vállába, fájdalmas kiáltása semmit sem számít – Szerinted kivel jártak jobban, he?! Velem vagy azzal a pszichóval aki itt lófrál? – fájdalmas tekintete a lányokra lebben majd vissza rám.  
\- Ez nem jogosít fel arra, ho…  
\- Talán az humánusabb lett volna, ha a kis barátod szétveri a fejem? Nektek talán van jogotok ölni? – a düh eltűnik, helyébe jeges elszántság költözik –Jobb, ha észre veszed a „játék” elkezdődött.  
\- Hagyjuk már a baráti csevejt – szólal meg végre a szöszke társam is – tépjünk már innen! – és magával húz. Ránézek a tekintete megváltozott, elszánt lett, eltűnt a félelem. Csak bólintok, otthagyjuk őket, haladunk a kijárat felé. Egyre közelebb jutunk a kastély északi végébe az egyik folyosón megtaláljuk a fekete és a japán srác hulláját. A rézboxer teljesen vörössé vált a rengeteg vértöl, az ázsiai fejéböl pedig csak nyúlós, csontszilánkos pép maradt. Szó szerint szétlötték a fejét, Barbie közönyösen mezítláb vonul át közöttük, magunk mögött hagyjuk öket. Olyan mintha szösszenet karmazsin balerinákban pompázna. Furcsán csendes minden ahogy egyre közeledünk a kijárat felé, valami nem stimmel. Látom a társamon, hogy egyre feszültebb, görcsösen markolja a Challenger markolatát, tekintete az előttünk elterülő teret pásztázza. Ő is érzi. Két újabb kanyar után elérünk a kijárathoz, kísérteties félhomály fogad minket a télikert szerű helyiségben. A duplaszárnyú ajtó tárva nyitva áll a holdfénynél felsejlik az erdö sziluettje. Nem tetszik ez nekem, rohadtul nem. Kibaszottúl csapda szaga van az egésznek. Már épp készülnék figyelmeztetni Őrózsaszínságát amikor jobb kéz felöl kinyílik az ajtó, berántom Barbie-t egy páfrány hatalmas levelei alá. Az éjjellátó lencséje megcsillan egy kósza holdsugárban. Minden egy pillanat alatt történik. Barbie keze célzásra lendül, hangtalanul suhan el a nyíl az idegről. Ugyanebben a pillanatban lövések dörrennek. A mongol csaj döbbenten kap a torkához, a nyílvessző teljesen átment a nyakán. A magas szőke srác meggörnyed a vér feketén buggyan elő ajkai közül, az árnyakból pedig kilép a mi külön bejáratú pszichopatánk. Barbie újratölt és lö. A patkányképű hátából áll ki az újabb vessző, fájdalmas kiáltása végig száguld az árnyak közt, vaktában lövöldöz mindenfelé. A szöszi újabb találatot kap, elterül a még mindig rángatózó lány mellett. Mintha valaki tényleg csak a játékot akarná izgalmasabbá tenni felgyúlnak a fények én pedig egyenesen a fejszefejű fickó szemébe pillanthatok. Elvigyorodik és gondolkodás nélkül emelem a fegyvert. Ám a testfelépítéséhez képest rohadt gyors a csávó, mint valami rongybabát úgy rántja maga elé a társát. Így a nekiszánt golyók a rágcsálóképü testébe fúródnak. Felüvölt, kinevezett társa pedig maga elött tartva öt meglódul felénk. Minden egyes golyó megrángatja a testét, mint gyorsvonat száguld felénk az izomkolosszus, maga elött inkább holt mint élö pajzsával. Szó szerint eldózerol minket a mögöttünk lévö páfránnyl együtt. Hatalmas súlyával maga alá temet minket, fájdalmas kiáltás hagyja el a torkom ahogy a jobb karom természetellenes szögben hajlik a testem alá. Bal kezemre vasmarok kulcsolódik Barbie pedig veszettül rúgkapál és sikoltozik, fegyveraggyal sújt az arcába ellenfelünk, hallom a csont reccsenését. Szinte szétpozdorjázódik a csuklóm, ahogy újra és újra a márvány padlóhoz csapja, zsibbadt ujjaim közül kihullik a fegyver. Társamra pillantok, szemében fájdalommal vegyes örület, egyenesen a fickó fejére céloz. A pasas keze amellyel még mindig halott társához van bilincselve Barbie-ra irányul, szinte megsüketülök, amikor közvetlen a fejem mellett elsül a Colt. A szöszke szemében is elsül az íjpuska a nyílvessző beleáll a fifi csuklyás izmába, bár az ordítását nem hallom a fülzúgás miatt. Barbie hitetlenkedve bámul, torkából ömlik a vér eláztatva mindannyiunkat. Hatalmas kezek fonódnak a torkomra és állják el a levegő útját. Mit sem törődve a nyílvesszővel, üdvözülten mosolyogva próbál megfojtani. Félelem hullámzik át rajtam, zsigeri, mindent felemésztő rettegés. Egyre kevesebb oxigén jut el az agyamhoz, érzem ahogy egyre könnyebb a fejem. A tudatom kezd ki-kihagyni már csak homályosan látom a pasas arcát. A következő pillanatban kristálytisztán villan fel előttem egy kékezüst szempár, mint tiszta oxigén árad szét testemben az erő. Valahogy sikerül kiszabadítanom a lábam a súlyos test alól, felhúzom a fickó válláig, ahol meg is támasztom. A kockafejű döbbenten néz rám. Lendül a kezem a bakancshoz, Zack ajándéka könnyen siklik a markomba. Egyetlen mozdulat, jobbról ballra és felnyílik a torka, fültől fülig. Döbbenet tükröződik a vizenyős kék szempárban, lassan kihuny bennük a fény, ahogy a nyakamat szorító kezekből is eltűnik az erő. Letaszítom magamról az elnehezülő testet, köhögő rohammal üdvözlöm a tüdőmbe áramló friss levegőt. Fájdalmas minden egyes levegővétel, olyan mintha mag akarna gyulladni a bensőm. Még mindig színes karikák ugrálnak a látóteremben, nehézkesen kikecmergek a testkupac alól. Jobb kezem fennakadása eszembe juttatja Őszőkeségét. Gyönyörű bíbor sállal a nyakában néz rám, tekintetünk összekapcsolódik, fejét az ölembe vonom. Hangom rekedt, a torkom mintha vérezne ahogy megszólalok, mintha csak smirglivel gargalizáltam volna.  
\- Mégsem vagy egy olyan tipikus szőke barbie baba… - köhögésbe fullad a mondatom vége, véres permettel hintve meg az arcát. Keserű mosoly kúszik az arcára.  
\- A nevem…Ashley… - suttogja alig hallhatóan, felköhögve. Vér buggyan a száján a torkán vágott nyíláson. Viszonzom a mosolyt, kezemben újra felmelegszik a hideg vas.  
\- Az én nevem Taylor – nagyot szól a DE vele egy időben eltűnik a fény a búzavirágkék szemekből. Talpra kecmergek, végig nézek a pusztításon. 5 halott, majdnem a mezőny fele. Pillantásom a pszichóra rebben, bele ürítem a tárat a fejébe. Biztos ami biztos. Visszafordulok Barb.… Ashley-hez, tárat cserélek majd bakancsos lábammal leszorítom a csuklóját. Majdnem seggre ülök amikor a lövés nyomán elszakad a karperec. A küszöböt átlépve végigsimít arcomon az éjszakai levegő. Most kezdődik az igazi vadászat. 

\-----------------------------------------------X ---------------------------------------------

Nem sokon múlt az biztos, ha akkor nem lépek közbe… ugyanakkor meglep amit tettem, ez a gyermek régmúlt érzéseket ébreszt bennem.

\----------------------------------------- X ---------------------------------------------  
Telihold van, a fénye szemet kápráztató arabeszk mintákat varázsol mindenre. Lombsátor borul fölém, hűvös szél táncol körülöttem. Nagyokat lélegzem a friss, ezerillatú levegőből, hagyom, hogy kimossa orromból a vér nehéz illatát. Vajon az indián fiúk itt jól érzik magukat? Hazai pálya lesz nekik a sűrű erdő? Nem számít. Egyre beljebb haladok az erdőben, szűk ösvényeken haladok, árnyéktól árnyékig surranok. Az idegeim pattanásig feszülnek, minden neszre felkapom a fejem, legyen az mégoly halk, jelentéktelen. Az ösztöneim vezérelnek minden lépést, minden mozdulatot. Mégsem veszem észre a pillanatot amikor a támadás ér. Az árnyékok közül röppen, hangtalanul a nyílvessző, hogy átüsse a vállamat. Fájdalmas hördüléssel tántorodom neki egy fának, de az ösztön hajt tovább. Mint űzött vad, örült rohanásba kezdek. Támadóimat csodával határos módon sikerül lehagynom, láthatatlan erő költözik lábaimba. Láttam, láttam őt, szemeiben a sárga lángot, tudtam, hogy futnom kell. Kifulladtan rogyok egy terebélyes tölgy tövébe… látott, valamiért látott… tisztán látott a sötétség ellenére. De akkor… miért nem ölt meg? Most már a saját véremtől is nedves a felsőm, sürgősen ki kell találnom valamit, különben a vérveszteség miatt elájulok. Az pedig igazán kínos lenne. Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele mit kell tennem, nyílvessző ki, kötés föl. Csillagok szikráznak a szemem előtt ahogy a fának dőlve teljesen átnyomom a nyílvesszőt a vállamon. A sikoltásom csupán a fogaim közé harapott dzsekim akadályozza meg. A teljes erőmre szükségem lesz a következő két lépéshez. A vastag bőr sem tudja teljesen tompítani a hangom amikor eltöröm a vesszőt és kirántom a húsomból, elfeketedik előttem a világ. Amikor újra kinyitom a szemem a hold ezüstös képébe bámulok, hanyatt fekve a fa tövében. A fájdalmas nyögéseket vissza fogva, könnyeimet nyeldekelve felülök. Zack ajándéka most is jól jön, kétszer is az ájulás határán járok mire leveszem a pólót. Egy szál melltartóban csücsülök a fa alatt és éppen nyomókötést készítek a pólomból… egy kicsit azért vicces. Újabb ájulás közeli állapot kell ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön feltennem a kötést és vissza vennem a dzsekim. Engedélyezek magamnak egy kis pihenést mielőtt talpra küzdöm magam. Az elhatározásom újra alakot ölt, nem fogok meghalni. Nem így és nem általuk. Ellenőrzöm a DE és teli tárat rakok be, folytatom az utam. Egyre beljebb a rengetegbe. Nem kell sokáig mennem, amikor is a bokrok között felsejlik előttem a tisztás közepén a szökőkúttal. Gyönyörű, angyalok és démonok, úgy tűnik itt ez a szokásos téma. Mellesleg a két indiánom a szökőkút peremén csücsül, miközben társaik a szomjukat oltják. Hahh, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy, hogy gondolták, amikor a legelején kijelentették, hogy csak egy győztes lehet. Talán azt remélik, négyen a szöszi fölé tudnak kerekedni. Aligha lesz esélyük ellene, eszembe jut az az érzés, ami akkor lett rajtam úrrá, amikor a szemembe nézett. Az a férfi könyörtelen, ebben olyan biztos vagyok, mint abban, hogy lánynak születtem. Ami azt illeti, szépen egy kupacban vannak, csak annyi a dolgom, hogy megvárom a megfelelő pillanatot. A bokrok takarásában, szépen lassan megkerülöm a tisztást, hogy jobb pozíciót találjak a lövésekhez, és hogy jobban szemmel tarthassam őket. Alig helyezkedem el a kiválasztott helyen amikor is feltünik a színen a szöke félisten. A semmiböl termett elö a szökökút túloldalán pontosan az indiánjaimmal szemben.  
\- Nos Hölgyek, Urak. Üdvözlöm önöket. – ahogy elhangzik a modat a kis csapat fegyverre kap.  
\- Két csapat is eljutott a szökőkútig, ez igazán ritka eset, de… - és itt hatásszünetet tart – a szabály az szabály, csak egy győztes maradhat. – ebben a pillanatban meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy egyenesen rám pillantott .   
\- Köpünk a szabályokra! – mordul föl a fiatalabbik indián, majd ajkai farkas vigyorra húzódnak – és ahogy elnézem magánál nincs fegyver, csodálom, hogy van mersze egyáltalán ide jönni.  
\- Oh, igazán meghat az aggódásod kicsi kutyus, de, ha akarnám, nem okozna gondot, hogy mindegyikőtöket megöljelek. – olyan egyszerűen, olyan nemtörődöm módon mondta ki, hogy meg sem fordul a fejemben, hogy kételkedjem a szavaiban – Ami azt illeti, ezt bármennyire is sajnálom, nem tehetem meg. Tudják a szabályok engem is kötnek. – mosolyodik el tettetett tehetetlenséggel.  
Ekkor jön el az a pillanat amire vártam. A fiatalabbik indián a violaszemű felé lép és a vörös előkerül a takarásból. Kétszer sül el kezemben a DE gyors egymás után. Tiszta fejlövés mindkettő. A lány fejét szinte letépi a koponyájából kifelé igyekvő golyó, vére az idősebbik indiánom arcába fröccsen. Mintha minden lassítva történne, a két indiánom döbbent arca, a másik kettő földre hanyatlása. Még a szőke adonisz elterebélyesedő mosolyát is regisztrálom a szemem sarkából. Aztán ahogy a testvéreket lerántja a karjukra nehezedő súly az idő is vissza zökken a rendes ritmusba. Az egyetlen mosolygó egyén töri meg a lövések után beállt kísérteties csendet.  
\- Ah, Miss Taylor azt hittem már sosem lő. – szó nélkül hagyom a kommentárt és kilépek a tisztásra, a hold fényébe fürösztöm arcom. A rézbőrűek tehetetlenül néznek rám és a fegyveremre. Tudják, hogy értelmetlen lenne támadniuk, hisz nálam lőfegyver van. A fiatalabbik a bátyja felé fordul, hangjában düh vibrál.  
\- Azt mondtad lelőtted! Azt mondtad meghalt!  
\- Én… lelőttem…  
\- De nem ölted meg! Ne mondd nekem, hogy tévesztettél, pont te?!  
\- Mike, én… - pofon csattan, az idősebbik feje hátracsuklik.   
Taps hangzik fel a sötétségben, egy újabb alak tűnik fel a tisztáson. A haja olyan bíborvörös amilyen ebben a világban nem is létezhet, szemei akár a folyékony ezüst. Szépen metszett ajkain félmosoly vibrál. Alakja, tartása erőt és hatalmat sugároz. De sajnos a belépője eltereli a figyelmemet, annyira rá koncentrálok, hogy fel sem tűnik, amikor az én kicsi indiánom az íj után kap. Az ideg pendülése az, ami visszahoz, a másodperc törtrésze alatt cselekszem. Ugrani nincs idő csupán egy lépés oldalra így a vessző a szívem helyett a vállamba fúródik… ismét. Kiáltás nem hagyja el a számat csak egy halk hördülés, amit képes vagyok kipréselni magamból. Gondolkodás nélkül lövök, a kicsi indián elvágódik. Halott. A másik lehajtott fejjel térdel előttem, rengeteg haja az arcába zúdul. Mozdulatlan, csupán a kellemesen érdes hangját hallom.  
\- Kérlek… maradj életben… maradj… kérlek  
A kétségbeesett, sürgető vágy, a kérés a hangjában megdöbbent, mintha… én… csak én lennék… mi folyik itt?  
\- Miért… nem értelek, ez…  
\- Érzi. Ö érzi és megérti. – pillantásom a magas bíborhajú férfira vándorol, egy pillanatra elfeketedik előttem a világ. Lezuttyanok a fűre… a franc… egyre több vért veszítek.  
\- Mégis miről…  
\- Hogy miről beszélek? Ez a gyermek itt tudja, mit kell tennie. Tudja mi a létezésének értelme. El sem tudom képzelni mit érezhetett, amikor megsebesített – szavaira az indiánom összerándul, mintha csak megütötték volna – Tudja, hogy Ö a tiéd. Az élete a céljai a puszta léte a tiéd.  
\- Mi?  
\- Különleges vagy Gyermek – indul el felénk – a puszta léted ebben a formában… nonszensz, a fiú és az öccse szintén. Ö mégis érzi, tudja, hogy azért létezik, hogy téged óvjon. Hahh, te is érzed nem igaz? Valami nincs rendben veled. Mintha túl kicsi lenne számodra a tested… mintha ez az egész világ idegen lenne számodra. Mintha nem ide való lennél.  
Már-már sóvárogva hallgatom a gyönyörű férfit, ahogy egyre közelebb ér hozzám, míg mellettem nem térdelt. Az illata az orromba kúszott, nehéz fűszeres, megnyugtató. De a szemei és a szavai nyűgöztek le a legjobban. Minden szava a bennem tomboló érzéseket tükrözik vissza. Könnyek gyűlnek a szememben, talán most választ kaphatok.  
\- Miért? – a hangom reszket az érzékelésem egyre tompább.  
\- Szegény Gyermek mire kárhoztattak téged? – hatalmas tenyere az arcomra simul, letörli a könnyeim – Te nem tartozol ide, ebbe a világba. Ugyanúgy ahogy a két fiú sem. Nem tudom hogyan, miért vagy kicsoda, de száműzött téged a világodból. A világunkból.  
\- De hát hogyan… - ujja az ajkamra siklik. Csendre int.  
\- Ha akarod, én segíthetek neked. Elvihetlek, oda ahová tartozol, de a testednek itt kell maradnia, ahogy az övének is. – biccent az indiánom felé – Szabadítsd ki a lelkét, hogy vissza térhessen velünk, hisz ö hozzád tartozik.  
\------------------------------------------- X ----------------------------------------

Pontosan, a két farkas hozzá tartozik, őket küldték, hogy tovább óvják öt a száműzetése után is. „Obtentus” – ök a „Védelmező”-i. Szóval akárki is legyen az egész mögött nem önszántából tette. Amilyen fiatal a lelke, valószínűleg még a születése előtt történt. Szegény Gyermek… nem engedem, hogy tovább szenvedjen a lelke ebben a gyenge szánalmas testben.  
\- Váltsd meg a lelkét – súgom a fülébe, neki kell megtennie, hogy továbbra is az övéi legyenek. Mintha csak nekem akarna segíteni megszólal a fiú.  
\- Kérlek… - a hangja reszket, könyörgő - … ne hagyj itt, vigyél magaddal, kérlek – érzem, ahogy remegés fut végig a Gyermeken, már nem sok kell, még egy kicsi…  
\- Megtagadnád a kérését, hisz csak veled akar maradni… ahogy egy jó kutyához illik.  
Halk sóhaj szakad fel belőle, már – már a lelke hangját vélem hallani. A karja felemelkedik, tekintete rólam a fiúra vándorol, ugyanazt láthatja, amit én. Nem evilági sárga szemeket, melyek mélyén lángok árnyai lebbennek, elégedettséggel elegy reményt. Az emberek játékszere teszi a dolgát, az indián szinte hangtalanul borul a fűre. Arcán elégedett mosoly.  
\- Ügyes kislány – dicsérem öt halkan – ügyes kislány – magam felé fordítom az arcát, szája szegletében elégedett mosoly bujkál.  
\- Most mi lesz? – kérdezi, és úgy néz rám, mint… mint gyermek az apjára és ez megremegteti a lelkem. Ekkor döbbenek rá arra, hogy ez a gyermek már hozzám tartozik. Ekkor merek először gondolni az oly rég dédelgetett álomra, amelyet akkor elvettek tőlem. Itt a lehetőség, hogy valóra váltsam… még, ha nélküle is.  
\- Most – válaszolok csendesen – haza megyünk.  
Egyetlen, könnyed mozdulat és a kicsi szíve a tenyeremen pihen. Végig a szemébe néztem, abba a még emberként is varázslatos tengermély izzásba. Örömöt és hálát látok benne, míg ki nem huny a fény és csak üveges tekintete mered rám. Gyengéden fektetem le testét a puha fűre. Felegyenesedve tenyeremben porrá lesz a gyenge emberi szív. Helyén kékezüst izzású lélek. Mintha csillagot tartanék az ujjaim közt, erős, egyenletesen pulzáló csillagot.  
\- Uram – Gusyon hangja vonja magára a figyelmemet – most mi lesz?- elmosolyodok, hisz ajándékot kaptam, újra van értelme a létemnek.  
\- Haza megyünk Gusyon. A két indián, fogd a lelkük ők hozzá tartoznak.  
\- Mit fogunk most csinálni?  
\- Hisz már mondtam, hazamegyünk – Gusyon szemébe nézve pontosítok, amikor bizonytalanságot és aggodalmat látok. Oly sok idő után még mindig annyit aggodalmaskodik… bár adtam rá okot bőven. De ez most más, esélyt kaptam.  
\- Haza viszem a lányomat Gusyon. – levegő után kap – Allion… biztos vagy benne, hogy… hogy ez így jó lesz?  
\- Elvették tőlem az életemet Gusyon, ezt bárki másnál jobban tudod. Te tudod a legjobban min mentem keresztül… és most itt ez a lehetőség, hogy újra értelmet nyerjen a létezésem. Itt van ez az árva lélek, hogy hagyhatnám magára?

\---------------------------------------------X -------------------------------------------

 

Gusyon

Már döntött, a hangja az ereje olyan erőteljes és határozott… nyugodt amilyen már rég nem volt. De talán így lesz a legjobb. Mindkettejüknek szüksége van… szükségük van egymásra. Két megkínzott lélek… talán a sors keze, hogy egymásra leltek. Talán ez a Gyermek újra őszinte mosolyt tud csalni majd Allion arcára.  
\- Ahogy óhajtod Nagyuram.  
A farkasok lelkei narancsszínben fürdetik a kezem.  
Megnyitom a kaput a világunkba.  
Itt az ideje, hogy haza térjünk.


End file.
